


A Night In

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and you spend a night in when both of you are off work for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that I dreamed up.

"Babe, you home?" You heard minutes after the door to the apartment opened.   
"Yeah. In here!" You called from the bedroom.   
You heard Sam's footsteps and smiled. Since he started working second shift as a security guard, you were usually on your way out the door, for your third shift job, when he arrived home. Tonight was your night off. Sam stood in the doorway, his uniform shirt partly undone. You were lying in bed in just an old band t-shirt and your panties watching TV. You smiled over at him, and his answering one made your heart skip a beat.   
"Hey," you said.   
"I thought I'd miss you again," he said and took the gun off his belt and walked to his dresser.   
"Night off for me. Did you already have dinner?" You asked as you watched his muscles move as he stripped out of his uniform shirt. You had to bite your lip from groaning. Three years had passed and you still couldn't get enough of him.   
"Yeah, did you?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at you.   
"Not yet. I'll fix something in a little while. Hard day at the office?" You teased as he landed on the bed with an "oomph." He laid back on the bed and looked over at you.   
"Uneventful. Thankfully. What did you do today?"  
"Cleaned. Did groceries, then came home and relaxed," you shrugged, running your foot over his side. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.   
You immediately shifted and moved your hand over the knot you felt there. He groaned and tipped his head back to capture your lips in a kiss.   
"That feels good," he said as you rubbed his neck and shoulders.   
"Why don't you go grab a shower and then I'll give you a massage," you told him as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He brought his hands up and patted yours.   
"You don't have too."   
"You're right I don't HAVE too. I WANT too. We're barely here at the same time anymore. You work hard. Let me take care of you," you said as you laid your head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on yours for a second and then kissed your cheek.   
"I love you." You smiled as your heart picked up a beat.   
"I love you too, Sam."   
He patted your hands again and you moved away from him. He got up and took his belt off and then kicked off his shoes before smiling over at you and walking away to go down the hall to the bathroom. You turned on the radio and laid back in bed. Sam walked back into the room, ten minutes later, a towel slung low on his hips. The two of you smiled at each other before he sat on the bed. You moved over and ran your hands over his shoulders, kneading gently. He let out a low moan and you smiled to yourself.   
"Lay on your stomach babe," you told him and moved your hands away from his shoulders.   
As he stood back up to move, the towel slipped and you giggled. He grinned at you and let it fall to the floor, before laying back down on the bed, NAKED. You shook your head, but knelt on the bed next to your very built and very naked boyfriend. You ran your hands up and down the muscles in his back and shoulders and arms. You straddled him and started to gently knead all the knots you felt in his shoulders and back. You bent down, sliding against him, the shirt you were wearing sliding up just a bit, to place a kiss on one shoulder blade then the other. He shivered slightly and you grinned then moved off of him, your hands still roaming. Down his back, over his perfect ass, and down his mile of leg. As you started to move back up his legs, he shifted and sat up, reaching for you.   
"Come here," he said his voice almost a growl, causing you to shiver this time, as he pulled you over to him, his lips landing on yours.   
His hands ran over the shirt you wore, pushing it up. You groaned behind the kiss as his big strong hands brushed over your thighs then gripped your hips. Sam broke from the kiss to strip you of the shirt. The cold air caused you to shiver as Sam pushed you back to the pillows. His knee parted your legs as he laid above you on his elbows. He smiled down at you before placing a trail of kisses, starting at your lips, down your neck, over your shoulders then down to your breasts. You didn't think he missed a single spot. His lips seemed like they were everywhere. His hands cupped your breasts, before he bent down to kiss each one. He drew one of your nipples into his mouth as his hand played with the other. You sighed as his tongue tasted you there. He shifted, taking your other nipple into your mouth and you squirmed beneath him. He kissed the spot between your breasts before moving down your torso. His hands moved down your sides, and gripped your thighs. As his lips got to the waistband of your panties, he moved and slowly drew them down your legs after you lifted your hips for him. After dropping them onto the floor, he turned back to you and kissed his way up one leg then the other. Your hands gripped his strong shoulders. He kissed the inside of your thighs causing you to gasp.   
He gently parted your legs and kissed the center of you. His tongue darted out and flicked over your clit. You moaned and moved your hands into his hair. He continued his assault until you were out of breath and gasping for air. Sam slowly moved away from you, kissing your thighs again, then knelt on the bed, and gripped your legs. He pulled you back to him, and entered you as you let out a long moan. He bent down while moving into you, and kissed you. You moved your hands from where they gripped the bed sheets, to grip his shoulders, moving to his back. Sam continued to move in and out of you, his muscles growing more taut with the effort. If he kept it up, neither of you would last. You pushed up, causing him to move into you deeper, until you pushed him over onto his back. His hands gripped your hips as you guided him back into you. Your hair spilled over your shoulders as Sam reached up to grab your breasts as you grinded against him. His hands left your breasts and traveled down to run over your thighs as you bent down, still moving, to kiss him. He moved into you from below, while gripping your neck and staying in the kiss. You felt all of his muscles grow rigid as you felt the warm sensation in you stomach. You groaned as he slammed into you from below, breaking the kiss, sending the sensation spreading throughout your whole body. Limp and out of breath, you slid down to lay your head on his shoulder. His arms came around you and he ran his fingers up and down your back.   
You slowly moved off of him and laid in bed next to him. He put his arm around you and pulled you closer to him, kissing the top of your head.   
"Mmm. I love you," he said, his voice thick.   
"I love you too," you rolled over to kiss him and then crawled out of bed. He pouted as you bent down to pick up the towel he dropped.   
"I'll be back," you promised and left to hop in the shower.   
As you were rinsing your hair, the curtain was pulled back and Sam stepped in. He pulled you back towards him and kissed your shoulder.   
"I couldn't let you escape that easy."   
"Mmm. I bet. Well, since you're in here," you reached over for a washcloth and passed it to him. "You can wash my back."   
"I'll do more than that," he spun you around, pressing you back into the shower wall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell I am a Sam girl (lol) I love Sam and I am always thinking of new stories. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories.


End file.
